Betrayed by Emotion
by Pardon Me
Summary: Heero Yuy finds Hidden emotion that reshapes the lives of all the Gundam Pilots and his inner weakness comes into play.Chapter 1 of a exciting series
1. Default Chapter

It is the year after colony 135, and the Gundam Pilots have found themselves lost emotionally and mentally. Quatre had lost the fight to regain colony L7 from Treize Khushrenada and Duo who seemed so passionate to regain the colonies from Treize had betrayed them and joined khushrenada along with Zechs Merquise. The other Gundam pilots have seemed to vanish into the vacuum of space except for one.  
  
Back on earth.  
  
"The alliance has been totally destroyed using Deathscythe and Trieze has taken over Oz, there is no need for the Gundam Pilot, Kernel"  
  
Lady Une observed Duo carefully as he surreptitiously repaired Deathscythe in the adjacent hanger.  
  
"We may have use for him yet, there is still one more enemy to take care of" a coyish smile played across Lady Une's cold face as she carefully thought of her next plan.  
  
Miliardo Peacecraft sat leisurely on the patio in the Peacecraft Mansion.  
  
"Miliardo, this plan is too risky you cannot destroy Oz, this is a dangerous game you are playing" Relena Peacecraft spoke cautiously to her brother.  
  
"I agree, Duo and you have deceived Trieze long enough and I frankly am fed up of pledging my allegiance to anyone but myself" Heero Yuy, former pilot of 01 and now Pilot of the Epyon rose from his seat and walked towards Zechs.  
  
"Heero, you could leave and get yourself killed or you can wait until me and Duo are ready" Zechs replied.  
  
Aggravated by these words Heero walked rapidly away from the main house and journeyed towards the area where the Epyon was hidden.  
  
"HEERO!" Relena screamed.  
  
"Leave him sister, he wouldn't jeopardize my plans, he wants the same this peace and the colonies handed back to the alliance. You have to understand that all of the Gundam Pilots have the same compassion and were assigned missions.Heero Yuy is the most driven of these pilots and most complex."  
  
Relena became silent but deep inside she was paralyzed by fear and her thoughts were filled with bewilderment will she ever get to know Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero felt distant from himself, he was willing to sacrifice himself for the colonies and to regain control of them from Oz. However he was not willing to do it with an alliance. Heero being a free spirit was going to carryout Zech's plan alone.  
  
"This would not be hard, bombing Oz's main base in Siberia and stealing the new mobile suits will be easy"  
  
Heero guided the Epyon to the Siberian Base where Oz's new Mobile suits were being manufacture.  
  
"This is going to be easy," Heero muttered.  
  
"Hold it right there" a melodious voice demanded. Heero swirled around ready to attack, but his eyes flickered and his heart for the first time raced at the sight of this young silky, black haired girl.  
  
I didn't feel like this since I met Relena.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
" I am Ria-chan Otaku, its Lieutenant to you!" she spat.  
  
"I have no business with you step aside before you get hurt"  
  
"Heero Yuy I heard you were a cold killer why don't you attack me!"  
  
Heero fumbled at his words.  
  
"You are obviously unarmed it is against my code of ethics to killed an unarmed civilian"  
  
Ria-chan continued to laugh profusely.  
  
"Step aside Ria"  
  
Ria-chan and Heero turned around to see who was speaking to her. Herro did not need to he knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Trowa??" Heero said in disbelief.  
  
"Heero, surprised. I'm sorry Ria I needed to located the other Gundam Pilots. I really needed to so I used Oz not you"  
  
"It's ok Trowa I understand" Ria replied and walked away gingerly.  
  
"Trowa you going to let her live she's going to wake the whole base up!"Heero screamed.  
  
"What's that Heero you scared? We Gundam Pilots are not scared. I see Trieze has given you a gift," Trowa said accusingly.  
  
"Its not what you think, I am not in an alliance with anyone and what about you using Oz and that girl to find a Gundam Pilot"  
  
"Talk is cheap what's your business here?"  
  
"To destroy this main base"  
  
"Let get to it"  
  
Heero became astonished at the fact that the remaining Gundam Pilots had used Oz including him.  
  
"There's where they keep the mobile suits" Trowa pointed the gun of his Gundam towards an old factory.  
  
Heero immediately destroyed the factory with one single blast.  
  
¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤,ø¤°`° ¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤°`  
  
"Lady Une the base is under attack, Trowa Barton has betrayed us and so has Heero Yuy"  
  
Lady Une had no reaction to this statement this was expected, after all they were all Gundam pilots who only had one mission, the freedom of the colonies.  
  
"Get the Mobile Suits in position" she roared.  
  
¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤,ø¤°`° ¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤°`  
  
"There's too much Heero" Trowa said.  
  
"I will fight until I die"  
  
The Taurus and Aries mobile suits were coming from every direction.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my good buddy Trowa"  
  
Duo had joined Trowa and Heero in fighting and a glimmer of hope filled the Gundam pilots as they continued attacking the Oz military base. "Ria you are my best mobile suit pilot, attack the Epyon" Lady Han instructed Instructor Ria-Chan.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant"  
  
I wish I were as good as Zechs Merquise at piloting the Talquise  
  
¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤,ø¤°`° ¤ø,¸_¸,ø¤°`  
  
"Look Heero its Zechs' old mobile suit" Duo informed Heero.  
  
I'll take care of this.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"We just met. Now you are going to DIE!!!"  
  
Heero's Epyon became immobile  
  
Ria-Chan I can't kill her this is worse than when I tried to kill Relena.Why can't I do it  
  
Ria began to attack Heero but he refused to fight.  
  
"What's wrong Gundam Pilot?" she teased, "scared to fight a girl?"  
  
"Heero fight her, we have to fight!" Duo tried to urge Heero.  
  
  
  
WILL HEERO FIGHT RIA OR WILL HE ADMIT THAT HE HAS FEELING FOR HER FIND OUT IN CHAPTER TWO  
  
"HEERO'S STRIFE" 


	2. Heero's Strife

"Heero fight!" Duo's words echoed in Heero's mind incessantly.  
  
"The ultracompact fusion reactor on the Epyon is greater than 01 and the Talguise and his output rating is unknown, I better be careful" Ria-Chan Otaku whispered as beads of perspiration streamed slowly down her flawless face.  
  
"Lieutenant Zechs the Siberian base has been attacked by Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell. Instructor Noin is on location in Antarctica and is on her way to see you also Instructor Otaku is piloting the Talguise, sir"  
  
An Oz Special had arrived at the Peacecraft Mansion to inform Zechs that he was needed in battle. Zechs reluctantly responded to the request.  
  
'Heero you ruined all my planning, I should have expected this from a free spirits such as Duo and Heero'  
  
Zechs sighed and walked towards the Oz Carrier.  
  
Meanwhile in Siberia.  
  
Instructor Otaku had launched an assault against the Epyon.Heero still seemed reluctant to fight.  
  
"What is WRONG with you Gundam pilot"she bellowed, "Fight me dammit!"  
  
'I can't.I just can't she's so.. sooooo beautiful. What am I doing, don't I care about the colonies? Don't I care about freedom? Don't I care about the Epyon? What's happening to me!'  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Heero screamed, the sound of his screams were so resounding that Instructor Otaku stopped attacking him. Duo and Trowa became astonished at the fact that the 'Perfect Soldier' did not want to fight.  
  
Heero instantaneously fled the Siberian base. Duo and Trowa suddenly lost hope in winning the battle and followed the Epyon.  
  
'This is not how we Gundam Pilots act Trowa.Something is wrong with Heero' Duo thought as the distance between the Gundams and the Oz base grew further and further apart.  
  
"Well done Instructor Otaku you have found a way to somewhat intimidate Heero Yuy.This could be useful" Lady Une said with a mysterious expression on her face. She seemed nonchalant about the situation.  
  
Ria-Chan became confuffled and questioned herself about why Heero would not fight. A strange feeling came over her.  
  
'I didn't want to fight him either, deep inside I was screaming no but my brain said yes. What is wrong with me?'  
  
At that instant she broke into tears.  
  
"Miliardo is everything alright?" Relena asked her brother who was communicating to her from the Siberian Oz base.  
  
"Yes I cannot give you the full details but something peculiar happened" Zechs took a deep breath "Heero refused to fight one of our new instructors a woman"  
  
"What!" Relena became filled with panic.  
  
"I will inform you more later goodbye sister"  
  
A pang of jealousy hit Relena.  
  
"Who is this woman,why would Heero do such a thing could it be?" she gasped  
  
"No it can't.It can't be" Relena's voice became shaky and tears welled up in her eyes she could not stop them from flowing.  
  
"Trowa where is he going?" Duo questioned Trowa as they followed Heero aimlessly into space.  
  
"He's going to the alliance military base" Trowa responded.  
  
When they arrived on colony E5, the Alliance became uneasy and was not sure why the Gundams were there.  
  
"Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell it is an honour to have you visit our military base please store your mobile suits in the hanger in block 5" a military personnel instructed them. They proceeded to do so.  
  
Trowa and Duo stepped out of their mobile suits and descended onto a ramp leading to the main base.They waited patiently for Heero to follow them. As he stepped onto the ramp something about him seemed different.His sea blue eyes seemed lost and his complexion became pale.He fell onto the ramp.  
  
"I failed my mission.I could not overcome and obstacle.All I have left is to die" he said boldly.  
  
"Heero we don't understand what happened but you have to get a grip of yourself." Trowa urged him.  
  
«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«- ¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´  
  
Heero stared ahead of him and his vision faded to blackness and he began to hallucinate.  
  
'Heero"  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Relena was walking toward him her blond hair flowing like a stream and her eyes were staring intensely at him.She gently touched his face and they were a few centimeters away from each other.  
  
"NO! I don't love you!" he pushed her way and she groped him. He ran down the ramp and was suddenly stopped by a vague figure.A stunning girl stood in frond of him,her beauty enchanted him and she walked towards him slowly and they embraced.  
  
"Ria.." He said, she covered his mouth and then they kissed gently.His eyes closed and he embraced her tightly.  
  
"Heeroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"Relena was wailing and fell into a deep abyss of darkness.  
  
«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«- ¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-  
  
"Heero wake up!" Duo was shaking Heero vigorously "You blacked put buddy"  
  
"I can't fight. can't understand what I feel"  
  
Heero then walked away confused and unwilling to battle.  
  
"Lady Une we have located the Alliance base we are waiting on a command from Commander Treize"  
  
Lady Une's eyes narrowed as she watched the LCD screen illuminate.  
  
"Lady Une attack the Alliance using the Specials and the new Veyate mobile suits at 1200 hours," Trieze commanded.  
  
"Will that be all sir?"  
  
"Yes and good luck"  
  
¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«- ¤+.".·´¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´«-¤+.".·´  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Instructor Noin had arrived at the Peacecraft Mansion.  
  
"Instructor Noin" Relena wiped her tears hastily.  
  
"Where is Zechs?"  
  
"He left for the military base in Siberia"  
  
"So I guess you heard about Heero Yuy, do not fear Relena he will be ok" Noin then walked away.  
  
'Yes he would be ok.But will I?'  
  
(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`· ¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)  
  
"Commander the base is under attack from OZ!" a soldier screamed as he jumped into his mobile suit.  
  
"Please ask the Gundam Pilot for assistance" the Commander of the Alliance instructed.  
  
"Gundam Pilots we need you assistance we are under attack"  
  
Trowa and Duo immediately ran to their Gundams but Heero did not respond.  
  
"Heero come on the Epyon is really powerful we need you" Duo wailed.  
  
"I can't.I can't fight her I can't fight" he muttered incessantly.  
  
"Leave him he will fight when the time comes" Trowa instructed Duo, they then went to the battlefield.  
  
(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯)(¯`· ¸+´¯)(¯`·¸+´¯) Zechs Merquise guided his new version of the Talguise called the Termanise to the Alliance military base.  
  
'I don't want to attack the colonies but I have to or the people of Oz will know the truth'  
  
He noticed Deathscythe and Heavy Arms fighting valiantly but they were outnumbered and he could sense that they were going to be defeated at any moment now.  
  
"I can't let the Alliance go down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and began attacking the Oz mobile suits.  
  
"Instructor Noin Zechs has betrayed us he is attacking Oz, attack him immediately" Lady Une commanded.  
  
"I.can't." she replied in disbelief.  
  
"Now!" Lady Une roared.  
  
At that moment Lady Une had received a blissful message.  
  
"The Gundam Pilots have been defeated but Zechs is still standing and Heero Yuy is nowhere to be found"  
  
A grin played across Lady Une's face.  
  
----+(-+----+(-+----+(-+----+(-+----+(-+----+(-+----+(-+----+(-+----+(-+---- +(-+  
  
'I have to fight this.I could sense they have lost the Colonies need me.Why am I just sitting here.I have to fight.What if I have to fight her I can't do it.'  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.  
  
Heero immediately mounted himself into the Epyon and flew out if the hanger.  
  
He suddenly launched and attack on the Aries and Veyate mobile suits attacking Trowa and Duo.  
  
Unexpectedly, Heero felt a scythe slasj across his Gundanium Alloy suit.  
  
He turned around surprised to see Wufei.........  
  
WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 3....I DON'T KNOW THE NAME YET 


End file.
